


Mark is a Freak

by camboymark (Somethingorwhatever)



Series: we fit and i'm in love with it [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, body praise, everything is heightened, first time having sex in a relationship, he's a mess, i can't with myself tbh, i wrote this and i still can't, if you don't believe me read it lol, lots of kinks mentioned but never discussed, mark is in love, mark really is a freak in this tho that's why it's titled that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:11:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7289821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somethingorwhatever/pseuds/camboymark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>his body was made for her. he was made for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mark is a Freak

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clovergardens](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=clovergardens).



> this caused me actual physical pain but happy reading!! ;-*
> 
> p.s: unedited

"what's up mark?" she asks, sitting on the edge of the bed, her thighs next to his head. he looks at her then and swallows. god how he loves the way his shirt looks on her body. it fits her. it fits her all too well and it's starting to make him sweat.

"come on," she nudges his arm with a perfect foot, "tell me." he takes her ankle gently and traces his fingertips over the contours of her foot, hoping the platonic actions will quell whatever is rising in him. but no. nothing is ever platonic with him. everything always means something and fuck, he has to. he shouldn't but he should.

he abruptly gets onto his knees and turns to face her, oddly at home in between her legs. he can't even allow himself to look at her as he presses a long, slow kiss to her lips, his hands gripping the bed tightly.

"i'm sorry." he mutters against her.

"for what?" she asks. he bites his lip to keep the answer from slipping out. "for what? look at me and tell me." she commands. he complies and fuck is he on fire now.

"this." he manages to reply before he attacks her completely.

he presses her lips to her earnestly and they fit they fit _theyfuckingfit_. his hands are on the bed, her thighs, under shirt and up her back. shiny to see and smooth to touch, her skin is an amusement park for his senses. he has to feel her, he needs to feel her. but he needs to slow down, he's losing control, he never loses control, but _shefeelssogood_.

his lips are on her jaw, behind her ear, the dip in her collarbone. she's so good. so good. she's making little noises. little _ohohohs_ as he sucks on her delicate skin, determined to break the blood cells. little hisses of breath and _ahhhs_ as he skims his fingertips over her torso.

his hands fit themselves along her waist, her breasts, her ribs. they fit in his hands. each one rests comfortably in his open palms, expanding and contracting with every hurried breath. his hands fit around her armpits, her thin wrists, her slender fingers as his shirt goes up over her head. he buries his hands in her hair as he kisses her deeply, madly, insanely.

she's a beautiful, writhing body in his hands as he gets to know her in the most intimate way. her neck is long map of sweet spots beginning from her chin to the pool in her collarbone. his hands fit there perfectly. they fit along the perfect curve of her perfect neck as he holds it to find each delicious spot. and find them he does. just from his lips alone, she's a moaning mess. his moaning mess.

his hands find her chest now. they find her breasts now. his calloused fingertips find pointed nipples and press into them as his lips find her heartbeat along her sternum.

and she sighs particularly heavily when he kisses right above her navel. so he does it again and again and again and again until she's gripping his hair, little _oh uh mmms_ leaving her mouth. then his hands find her shorts and he makes quick work of them, pulling them straight off and chucking them into a corner. next are her panties. mark can smell her and it gets him excited, quickening his hands and raising his heartbeat. his hands move separate of his mind as he rips her underwear down a seam and pulls it from her roughly. she falls silent at that, air frozen in her lungs and time slowing in the room. he doesn't notice though. he's too focused on the glistening beauty that is her.

mark slowly places his mouth on her and he fits. he fits _hefitshefits_. length and width of his mouth matching her like no other. tongue the right size to dive inside her and invoke the loudest of moans, oh god how he loves her moans. she's loud and physical, rocking into his mouth, _oh oh god there's_ echoing about the room. and his shoulders, fuck do they fit. right under then crook of her knees, they find their home on her body. his hands too. each finger splays perfectly along her ass while his thumbs press against the corners of her hipbones.

and fuck she's good. she's so good. he's never smelled someone like her before. he's never tasted someone like her. it's driving him insane. his hands are shaking as are his knees as is his mind. he can't think about anything else, he can't focus on anyone else. all he knows is wes and her sensitive body and her sweet core and her pulling hands and breathy moans that go " _mark mark please!_ "

and then she cums. she cums beautifully, perfectly, magically. she cums through tense muscles and clenched teeth, hands yanking mark's hair and chest heaving. mark keeps sucking and licking as she cums, keeps going at her because he knows she's not done yet. he knows she's still got some more left in her and he wants to get it all out. he needs to. every moment of his life has led up to this exact night and he'll be damned if he doesn't squeeze out every last enjoyable drop.

"mark please!" she whines, pushing at his shoulders. she says something else, something like i'm sensitive, but he can't hear. he's got moans echoing in his ears, lust in his eyes, her breathing matching his heart.

he does release her heat from his mouth however and replaces it with the skin of her neck, kissing her sweet spots all over again. "so good, so so good." he mutters against her. "you're so good." he whispers against her mouth, ravaging her lips with his.

and her hands, they're under his shirt, roaming his body. he can't fucking think and god is he scared. he wants her so fucking bad, so fucking bad that he can't control himself. his hand somehow slip between their sandwiched bodies and find home in her core again.

"fuck, mark." she drags his name out and his ears unclog a little. his eyes focus and he can see clearly. thank god for that because she's beautiful and enchanting and moaning as he works his fingers against her; a thumb on her clit and three buried into her.

"i'm sensitive, _fuck_!" she cries out like she's close to tears and fuck is mark turned on. is that sick? he doesn't know, but what he does know is that he fits. his fingers fit into her and curl into her and have the ability to turn her from ice to fire in seconds. his free hand pulls her closer to him, forcing his fingers deeper and she jolts, her body physically jolts. she cries out again, caught between a moan and cry for mercy.

"mark! please!"

"i'm sorry," he peppers her face with frantic kisses, still working her, still thrusting his fingers. "am i hurting you? do you want me to stop?" he asks to which she shakes her head. for some reason he smiles at this and kisses her some more.

he kisses her chin and right under her eye to catch a stray tear. "you're okay baby. you're okay my good baby." he kisses her open mouth, sucking on her bottom lip and biting into it delicately. "my pretty baby, my pretty baby." and those words somehow make her cum once more.

she does it pushing at his shoulders and pulling at his hair. she cums with her legs locked tightly around his body like a vise. she does it with her head thrown back and his name dripping from her lips. she cums with mark's eyes on her the whole time, watching how her muscles stiffen and how her breathing increases. and to him, she's never looked more gorgeous.

when she's done, he attacks her once more. he kisses her hard and slow, laying her back on the bed, and gripping her waist, her hips, her thighs. she's got her hands in his hair, body relaxed into the bed, and she's feels so good.

"fuck baby," he mutters into her neck. "you're so good baby, so fucking good." he kisses along her jaw. god he's so lost in her, so fucking lost. he loves it, he lives for it. "my pretty baby," he strains into her neck, "my pretty pretty baby."

"god, just fuck me already!" wes begs, fingers curling into his head. "please." her cry snaps mark back into reality as his eyes and ear begins to focus and he remembers himself again. he finds that he's languidly rutting against her, his clothed member grinding against her core.

"fuck baby, i'm sorry." he forces out. he still moving though, still thrusting, his hips moving on their own. he's lost control, he's lost it, it's gone. this is so new and terrifying, but oh how he loves it. oh how he craves her.

"fuck me, please." she begs once more, tugging at his shirt and hair. "please let me feel you."

"yes baby," he rushes out, "anything for you. _anything anything anything_." he says against her skin before sitting up and peeling off his shirt. as soon as it's gone, her hands find his chest, his arms, his wrists. they fit, oh god how they fit. they find his neck, his jaw, his face. holy fuck they fit so damn well. his mind is reeling, his vision blurring, his ears popping. he's vaguely aware of the little _please please please's_ that leave her mouth.

eager hands undo his jeans and he's standing, yanking them off with his boxers and kicking them somewhere that doesn't matter. and then he's back on his knees in front of his beautiful queen, his beautiful goddess.

"please." she whispers and he complies. anything for her. everything for her. mark pulls her to the edge of the bed and enters her slowly. she sighs and its thick with the pretense of tears yet light with the airiness of a moan. his eyes screw shut tightly and he presses his fingertips in her hips. so good. she feels so damn good. _sogoodsogoodsofuckinggood_.

he sinks down onto his heels, taking her with him. she jolts once more as he goes deeper into her. tears stream down her face and he kisses each one away. "you're so good baby. my pretty babygirl. we fit so well, so fucking well." and fit they do.

he fits her perfectly. perfectly. his body was made for her. he was made for her. never has he fit someone like this. her legs and arms wrap around his body like they were made to do so. his hands find purchase on her ass and hold it tightly as he thrusts into her. his head fits the crook of her neck and rest right on her jugular where they count out the beats of her heart. god they fit. they fit they fit they fit.

and mark is losing his mind. he stopped thinking a long time ago, only acting on instinct and repressed wishes. he doesn't know if he's even taken a single breath since the first time he kissed her. all he has is her. all he knows is her. she is his oxygen, his muse, his reason. and after years of thinking, wondering, wishing, he finally knows her completely. he knows how she looks, how she sounds, how she feels. and fuck is she good.

he's almost in tears as the thrusts into her, hard and slow, each one invoking a moan or a cry. each one moving her body deliciously against his. each one causing his nail to scratch his shoulder, his neck, his arm. each one bringing her closer to completion. each one bringing him closer to death because she will surely kill him at this rate.

"mark," she whines. her body is stiffening, her teeth clenching, and he knows what that means. she's close, so fucking close. he grits his teeth and picks up his pace, begging to every god that he doesn't cum before her. he can't, he won't.

"oh god," she cries out, her entire body clenching. and there it is. she begins to cum, beautifully, magically, wonderfully. and as her walls contract around him, mark finally loses himself once and for all. he cums, a strangled version of wes leaving his lips and his fingers pressing even deeper into her skin. he cums full thrust, absolutely buried into her, absolutely at home in her body.

and when he's done, when she's done, he places her back on the bed and tends to her because she's spent. fucking spent, slowly breathing and blinking and being herself. but she does find enough energy to smile at him through heavy lids and lethargic muscles. and it causes mark to pull her into him, fit himself against her and say, "you're so good baby, my pretty little babygirl."

to which she replies with: "so are you my markbaby." which frankly makes him nearly lose control again.


End file.
